Abstract/Summary This U19 application ?Pathophysiologic and Therapeutic Mechanisms of Aspirin Exacerbated Respiratory Disease? proposes to generate multiple forms of genomic and clinical trials data, including detailed cross- sectional and time-course multicellular expression data, and cross-over clinical trials outcome data. The Genomics, Statistical and Informatics Core (GSIC) will support these efforts by coordinating and conducting the expression profiling, the data pre-processing, and the bioinformatic and statistical analyses proposed across the three U19 projects. Based at the laboratories of the Channing Division of Network Medicine, the GSIC will be staffed by a team of investigators with diverse expertise in the areas of clinical and genetic and genomic epidemiology of allergic airways disease, clinical trials analysis, and statistical and bioinformatics analysis of genomic data, including network-based approaches. The GSIC is supported by an established infrastructure that includes (i) a molecular genetics laboratory specialized in high-throughput genomic data generation and has more than 20 years experience of large cohort sample collection; (ii) hardware and software infrastructure for supporting all informatic services, for integrating novel analytic pipelines, and for storing hundreds of terabytes of data; and (iii) a Bioinformatics Group consisting of 10 full time professional staff responsible for maintaining the informatics core hardware and software infrastructures. For this U19, the GSIC will (i) generate the gene expression datasets for Projects 1 and 2; (ii) facilitate streamlined QC assessment, standardized data preprocessing and normalization, of all experimental data with generation of formatted reports; (iii) integrate disparate data sources into merged working environments, with relevant annotation & metadata; (iv) perform all statistical and bioinformatics analysis; and (v) archive all experimental data and results on a firewall and password protected internal network. By centralization and standardization of data from across all three projects, the GSIC will serve to promote cross-project integration and synergism by enabling efficient sharing of data across the 3 projects and ultimately help catalyze new discovery regarding the pathobiology of Aspirin Exacerbated Respiratory Disease.